


Nothing can come between you and I

by Larry289



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry289/pseuds/Larry289
Summary: A new story about the evolution of Louis and Harry's relationship





	Nothing can come between you and I

Louis Tomlinson

I smile at Hannah who is next to me. On the outside I might seem fine but on the inside I'm having a minor panic attack. I watch a curly haired fella with horribly fascinating green eyes being interviewed. I couldn't hear a damn thing since Hannah and I were to far away. I had never found a bloke handsome before but oh man this bloke was hot. He was definitely meant to be a star. He was definitely meant to be on the X-Factor. "He's definitely going to win this" I say smiling at Hannah. Then Hannah smiles at me. But it's not her "yeah you're absolutely right " smile it's her "yeah whatever you say but I don't really agree" smile. And suddenly I feel so passionate about convincing her that curly haired wonder is meant to be here and meant to be a star. "Hannah don't you see him?" I ask in awe of curly haired wonder boy "he looks good, I bet his voice is great too and his charisma seems to be on point!". "Not going to leave me for Mr.curly hair are you?" Hannah asks me smiling. "Not a chance!" I say smiling and kissing her nose "I love you." Hannah smiles and I smile back at her. But curly haired wonder is definitely going to be a star. I can't help but look at him. I mean come on he's gorgeous. He probably has all the girls falling for him. And the guys too probably. I know I won't be one of them. I love Hannah and I'm heterosexual but damn.

After a while of observing him Hannah and I go in. A staff member leads me to the backstage. Mum arrives a little later. I'm so nervous but somehow I make it through. I run to the backstage and hug my mum and Hannah. "You were amazing my love!" Hannah says smiling at me. I smile at her and kiss her on the forehead. "Thanks" I say smiling. We walk towards the exit of the backstage but I am distracted by curly haired wonder at the stairwell hugging a woman who I'm guessing is his mum. They pull away from the embrace and he notices me staring at him. I smile at him and he smiles back at me. "Would you like me to wait here while you introduce yourself to curly?" Hannah asks smiling at me. I stare at her and shake my head. "No!" I squeak a little to loudly. "Fine then I'll introduce myself to him!" Hannah says smiling at me. I grab her hand and try to stop her but she's walking towards him. I look over to mum who's smiling who's just standing there and smiling at me. I then look at Hannah who is talking to curly. He glances at me then back at Hannah. He says something and then Hannah says something. Then she waves at him and then walks back towards me.

She gives me a peck on the lips and smiles at me. "His name is Harry Styles" Hannah says grinning at me. I smile. I take out my phone and look for him on Facebook, WhatsApp, anything. But after a while of searching I don't find him anywhere. Hannah and mum want to go but honestly I want to watch Harry preform. "Umm can we stay for a little while longer?" I ask smiling at Hannah apologetically. Hannah smiles at me and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "If that's what you want" she says smiling. "It's what I want" I say smiling at her. She gives me another kiss only this time it's on the lips and smiles. "Sure love we can stay a little while longer" Hannah says smiling at me. I smile back at her and turn to look at Harry but he's running off and onto the stage. He sings isn't she lovely and gets through. He's lovely. I mean...what?!? Nevermind... After Harry's preformance we drive back home. Mum drops Hannah off at her house. "Want me to drop you off at Stan's?" Mum asks smiling at me. I nod and she drives me to Stan's. I go knock at his door. Stan opens the door and smiles at me. "Well if it isn't Louis Tomlinson?" He says gesturing for me to come in. I smile and go inside. Maybe he knows a Harry Styles and knows if he's on any social media. "Do you know a Harry Styles?" I ask Stan "and if so do you know if he's on any social media?"Stan raises an eyebrow at me then smiles. "Yeah of course I know a Harry Styles!" Stan says smiling "it's that lad who used to be in white Eskimo!" Harry Styles that's why he looks so familiar. "And he has a Tumblr page now his username is hamster"Stan days smiling at me. 

I smile and immediately take out my phone. I go on Tumblr and create an account. I look for Harry's page and after a while I find him. 

  
**11:55**   
**22nd Jun 2010**   
**notes: 283**   
**So Nick made me get a tumblr…don’t really know what I’m doing aha but if you follow, thank you, love you :) .xx**

**12:01**   
**1st Jul 2010**   
**notes: 74**   
**reblogged from**   
**hungoverowls**   
**hungoverowls:**

**“Yeah, so…we’re gonna go grab some coffee, and then…then we’ll start cleaning up this poop.”**

**12:02**   
**notes: 67**   
**reblogged from**   
**hungoverowls**   
**hungoverowls:**

**“Oh God, don’t mention foo-blarghhh”**

**He looks like he’s smiling :)**

**12:30**   
**1st Jul 2010**   
**notes: 89**   
**reblogged from**   
**albumtacos**

**(via albumtacos)**   
**this is so cool man!**   
  


Those are the only things he's posted so far but I can't help it. I just stare at it. I finally found him somewhere. 

 


End file.
